


You've got us!

by captainrogcrs



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: The Outsiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainrogcrs/pseuds/captainrogcrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader gets kicked out of her house. The gangs takes her in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've got us!

“Somethin’ wrong?” Two asked, taking a seat beside you on the couch. Everybody was gathered in the Curtis house.

You just shook your head, and kept your eyes towards the floor. He didn't press it any farther. He just scooted a little closer to make sure you knew he was there. You leaned your head on his shoulder and gave him a small smile.

“M-my dad… he kicked me out.” You said quietly. Two-bit looked at you. “You don't need him anymore.” He reminded you.

“He's my only family,” you closed your eyes tightly. You weren't going to cry about this. Not this. “That's where you're wrong, kid. You've got us.” He put an arm around you.

After a few minutes, he convinced you to let the rest of the gang know. If they didn't, they might come around to see you at your dad's house. You really didn't want to know what they would say to your dad. You stayed right next to Two-bit, and explained that you didn't have anywhere to go. The only relatives you had just didn't care. Everyone listened, taking note of the sadness in your voice.

Before you even finished your story, Darry already offered for you to stay at the Curtis house. “What kind of house would this be if we didn't have way too many people?” He questioned.

Johnny took a seat next to you. He understood what if felt like to have parents that didn't care. He knew it hurt.

Dallas looked up and grinned at you. “Welcome to the club, kid.” You smiled back at him.

Ponyboy and Sodapop were just as excited for you to stay at the house. They'd always wanted a sister.

In his head, Steve was already planning the next time time he would run into your father. He had a few words to say, and he wouldn't hold back.

Within that moment, all of the gang letting you know if would be alright, the smiles and the laughter, you realized you were going to be okay. You finally had a family that cared. People loved you, and you loved them, which is the best feeling in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :-) Leave requests below! I’m working on a Darry request right now, so that should be up soon!


End file.
